Julian
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Lena (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 3: A Brush in the Teeth (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 3: Abducted Princess (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby =Brett Weaver |jap_voiceby =Yamaguchi Kappei }} Julian is a playable character from the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem. A former member of the Soothsire band of thieves, Julian, upon falling in love with the sister Lena, makes the resolution to abandon his thieving ways. Thereafter referring to himself as an "Ally of Justice", he aids Prince Marth's army in their entourages in both wars. Julian is also acquainted with Rickard, who affectionately refers to him as "Chief". Profile War of Shadows Julian makes his first appearance in Chapter 3 of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, where he betrays the Soothsires by rescuing Lena from their stronghold within the domains of the Samsooth Mountains. Aware that Marth's army is approaching the foot of the mountain range from the southeast, Julian guides her to them accordingly after hastily brushing aside her attempt to return to the stronghold to retrieve her misplaced Mend staff. After entrusting Lena into Marth's custody, Julian surrenders to him, and is thereafter granted the opportunity to atone for the crimes that he had committed during his tenure with the Soothsires by joining the army's ranks. Julian will then assist Marth in bringing the War of Shadows to a conclusion, before swearing off thievery and moving to Macedon to make a living through honest means. War of Heroes Julian returns in Chapter 3 of Book 2 in Mystery of the Emblem, where it is revealed that following the end of the War of Darkness, he had taken up residence in a Macedonian village with Lena, caring for orphans in a convent. When urged to lead Lena to the safety of Marth's approaching army by Palla, Julian reveals that Lena had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, before returning to the village to source for information on her whereabouts. When Marth later pays a visit to this village, Julian appears to greet him, where he explains that Lena had most likely been abducted by a "strange priest". Julian then agrees to join Marth's entourage on Marth's behest, proving to be instrumental in convincing Matthis to defect from Macedon's army in the same chapter. Later in Chapter 24, Julian is permitted to join the battle against Medeus, where he proves to be instrumental in rousing Lena from the reverie that she had been placed under. Medeus is felled by Marth shortly after all four noble priestesses are rescued, and following the termination of the War of Heroes, Julian formally weds Lena and thereafter leads a life of serenity with her in Macedon, caring for orphans in a convent. Personality Despite the fact that he, as a former member of the Soothsires, once engaged in the wicked, deceitful act of thievery, Julian evidently possesses a heart of gold, one that is catalytically triggered when he first meets Lena and falls in love with her, spurring him into resolving to abandon his past and lead a life of honesty for her sake. Julian has been portrayed as a very devoted lover, a fact that sees him expending every ounce of his free time during the War of Heroes investigating Lena's disappearance. His love for Lena is further explicated in his base conversations with Kris in New Mystery of the Emblem, where he, blaming his weak combat skills for having been responsible for his inability to protect Lena, requests for Kris to train him in this regard. Though crude in his mannerisms and speech, Julian has nevertheless been portrayed as quite the romantic, as can be observed through his conversation with Lena in Chapter 24 of Book 2 in Mystery of the Emblem, where he expresses joy at seeing her smile and hearing her voice. Through his base conversations with Rickard, Julian is also portrayed to be an individual who can be sly and cunning when he chooses to be, as he constantly employs reverse psychology on Rickard in order to guilt-trip him into confessing to succumbing to the temptation of thievery. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |70% |50% |50% |80% |0% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |80% |70% |50% |50% |80% |40% |30% |3% |} Support Relationships |} |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |50% |0% |50% |50% |80% |30% |2% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |70% |0% |60% |70% |80% |40% |0% |} Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Overall In ''Shadow Dragon, Julian starts out relatively weak when he first joins, but when compared to Rickard, he is evidently the superior, complete with higher HP, Skill, Luck, and Defence. He requires a good number of level ups in order to become strong enough to survive on his own, however; if he proves to be too weak to inflict damage, it is recommended for an Iron Sword with high might to be forged for him until he is able to wield a Steel Sword. Doing this should aid him in killing weaker enemy units and healers in order to gain experience. Once he starts gaining levels, his Speed and Luck stat will begin to stand out, giving him one of the highest avoid rates out of all the characters available in the army. In New Mystery of the Emblem, although Julian is a thief, he possesses higher Strength growths than even Bord, Cord, Darros, and Draug, who being fighters, berserkers, and knights respectively, are acclaimed for their high attack power. He also possesses higher Defence growths than Draug and Lorenz from Shadow Dragon, who (being a knight and a general respectively) are supposed to be specialists in the Defence department. Julian will often cap his Strength and Speed with balanced stats across the board, not including his non-existent Resistance. Using Talismans on him will fix this problem of his, although it may not be entirely necessary due to his proficiency at evading hostile magical attacks. Ending ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Flirtatious Thief' "He gave up thievery and worked in Macedon." Book 2 Honest Thief "Along with Lena, he cared for orphans at a monastery in Macedon." (If Lena died) "He continued his beloved Lena’s will and cared for orphans." Book 2 ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''Honest Thief' "Julian gave up thievery for good and found an honest job in Macedon." ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem '''Noble Thief' "Together with Lena, Julian cared for orphans at a convent in Macedon." Death Quote Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Flora is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Gallery Julian-FE1 Manual Artwork.jpg|Official artwork of Julian from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:Jurian.jpg|Official artwork of Julian from The Complete. File:Julian TCG Artwork.png|Official artwork of Julian from the TCG. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Julian (along with Rickard, Merric, Ogma, and Navarre) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:B04-029R artwork.png|Artwork of Julian in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by PenekoR. File:JulianTCG.png|Julian, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. File:FE0 Julian.png|Julian, as he appears as a Thief in the Cipher series of the TCG. CipherJulian.png|Julian as a Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Julian2.png|Julian as a Master Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Juliancard25.jpg|Julian in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Jilian(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Julian from the Fire Emblem anime. File:FE1 Manga Map 17 Cover.jpg|Julian (along with Rickard), as he appears in the manga adaptation. JulianLenaManga.JPG|Julian and Lena as they appear in the Shadow Dragon Manga JulianLenaRickardManga.JPG|Julian, Lena, and Rickard as they appear in the Manga JulianManga.JPG|Julian as he appears in the Shadow Dragon Manga File:JulianLena.jpg|CG artwork of Julian saving Lena, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:JulianFE1.png|Julian's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Julian.png|Julian's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:JulianFE12.PNG|Julian's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters